


Wish You Were Here

by DarbyDoo22



Series: Phantoms [4]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Aftermath of Violence, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Klaus Hargreeves Needs A Hug, Klaus Hargreeves Needs Help, M/M, Protective Diego Hargreeves, mentions of abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-13 00:54:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19240555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarbyDoo22/pseuds/DarbyDoo22
Summary: Klaus is just trying to stay off the streets and have access to the drugs he needs to keep the ghosts away. Diego starts getting involved in Klaus’ life again.





	Wish You Were Here

**Author's Note:**

> Warning! There will be mentions of abuse and of drug use in this. Still a sad one, sorry! Let me know what you think!

Klaus was twenty one years old and living with his dealer/boyfriend, Sammy. He was currently alone in their small, shared apartment. And thank god for that. 

Klaus was sitting on a rickety stool at the makeup table that Sammy had bought for him a month ago, looking at himself in the mirror. God he looked awful.

His hair hadn’t been washed in at least a week, and was sticking grossly to his face. His cheekbones were hollow from not having eaten well recently, and he was still sporting the black eye Sammy had given him earlier in the week. 

Some days Klaus thought that he could take Sammy in a fight, if he was sober or desperate enough. Most days he was, well, not happy, but content with letting Sammy take what he wanted from Klaus. It’s how he kept a roof over his head and drugs in his system. 

But no matter what, Klaus just wished Diego was here. To get rid of Sammy, to take care of Klaus, or on some of the worst days, both. Klaus just ached to be near Diego again. 

He ran a hand through his hair, before deciding to shower. Maybe if he looked more presentable, Sammy would go easy on him tonight. 

He slowly stood up, muscles still swore from last night’s.... activities. Klaus normally liked it a little rough, but Sammy went way past any semblance of a limit they had had. 

When Klaus finally, painfully made his way to the bathroom attached to their bedroom, he took off the sheer cardigan he had on, and his boxer shorts. 

He briefly looked at himself in the bathrooms mirror before getting into the shower. 

Klaus tried to scrub as much of the dirt and grime and blood off of himself as he could, but it was proving to be difficult with the bruises covering his body. 

Klaus grimaces as he passed the cloth over a particularly fresh bruise on his shoulder. Sammy had been especially harsh yesterday, like he normally was the night before a big deal. 

When he was finished, he quickly dried his hair and put on some clothes. If a fresh pair of boxers and a different cardigan could be called clothes. 

With how bruised he currently was Klaus would normally put a skirt on, but Sammy didn’t like when he wore those. He said it made Klaus look even more like a whore than he already was. It normally ended with Klaus unconscious and covered in even more bruises. 

Klaus slowly walked back to the makeup table, passing the towel through his hair to dry it. He slowly brushed the tangles out, trying not to pull on his hair too painfully. It was another thing Sammy liked to do. 

Just as he was finishing up, he heard the front door to their apartment being slammed open, and seconds later, slammed shut. Sammy was back. 

Klaus got up to greet him, making his way to the front door. He put on his best, most loving smile as he went to meet him, but was taken aback by the sight of Sammy. 

He looked awful. He had a worse black eye than Klaus did, and a few other bruises littered across his muscular body. He also had a deep cut on one of his arms, and another just about his light brown eyes. 

“Baby what happened?” Klaus asked, putting as much concern into his voice as he could. Klaus reached out to comfort Sammy, but he pulled away. 

“Don’t fucking touch me” Sammy growled at him. Klaus let his arms fall back to his side and took a step back. 

“Do you want to talk about what happened?” Klaus asked again, more soft this time. 

“I’ll tell you what fucking happened you stupid whore” he spat at Klaus. 

“Your freak of a boyfriend tried to kill me” he explained, pushing past Klaus towards the bathroom. 

Klaus had no clue who the hell he was talking about. In the past he’d had multiple boyfriends, for multiple purposes. But right now he was only seeing Sammy, because he had somewhere to sleep, free food and access to drugs all in one place. 

So despite his best instincts, Klaus followed him into their shared room, and then to the bathroom. Sammy was leaning over the sink, spitting blood into it. At least he didn’t appear to be in any condition to be taking it out on Klaus, whatever the problem was. 

“Baby I don’t know who you’re talking about. I’m only with you” Klaus told him, doing his best to sound as soothing and non threatening as possible. Sammy just glared at him from the mirror above the sink as he dabbed at the cut on his head with a wet cloth. 

“Like you don’t know. It was that freak in all leather with the knives. Said that if I touched you again he’d fucking kill me” he said, spitting more blood into the sink. 

Klaus was shocked. Ever since Diego had brought him to the hospital those years ago, he hadn’t even seen a glimpse of him anywhere. Hadn’t talked to him since they were fifteen, the night Diego had left the academy. 

The recognition must have shown on his face because Sammy mumbled ‘fuck’ a few more times after that. 

“I want you out of my fucking place Klaus. I don’t want to see you, don’t want to talk to you, I don’t even want to sell you drugs anymore. Get the fuck out” Sammy told him, refusing to turn around and look at him. 

No, no. This couldn’t be happening to Klaus right now. He needed this relationship, however fucked up it was, to last. To work. 

“Please don’t do this baby, I lov-“ Klaus swallowed. He couldn’t say it. Couldn’t fucking say it even if he didn’t mean it. He’d reserved those words for one specific person that, for not the first time tonight, Klaus wished was here right now. 

He turned around and grabbed anything of his he could on the way out, stopping only to put on a pair of shorts before going.

**Author's Note:**

> I’m so sorry for sad Klaus... but yay Diego for stepping in? The next one will be happier I promise.


End file.
